Hormonas
by Ekaterina.W
Summary: Debían ser lar hormonas del embarazo, no podía haber otra explicación. Faberry. Femslash. Quinn x Rachel.


**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, ni en cuantoa su trama, ni en cuanto a sus personajes.

* * *

Debían ser lar hormonas del embarazo, no podía haber otra explicación a la irrisoria situación, que se le presentaba a Quinn.

Todo comenzó, cuando se esparció el rumor de que Puck y Rachel, estaban saliendo juntos. Al apenas saberlo, un retorcijón sintió en el estómago (y no, esta vez no era la bebé), y una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo. ¿Acaso sentía celos de Rachel, por estar saliendo con Puck, el _verdadero_ padre de su hija? Cada vez que esa idea vagaba por su mente, sólo atinaba a presionar la mano de Finn, con fuerza, como si él fuese su cable a tierra, su salvación. Y en cierta forma, así lo era…

Hasta que un día, para acabar de una vez por todas, esos molesto síntomas de celos, se resolvió a encarar a Rachel. Y en verdad, aunque no sabía que sacaría con persuadir a Rachel Berry, pues Quinn sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no quería a Puck como pareja, menos aún, como el padre de su hija, sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

La esperó detrás de su casillero, el último día escolar de la semana. Tan pronto como Rachel cerró la puerta del casillero, se encontró con intensos ojos avellanas de Quinn observándola, de una manera que ella podría calificar muy poco amigable.

-Berry, necesito hablar contigo.-

Rachel no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas, indicio de sorpresa. ¿Desde cuando Quinn Fabray, hablaba con la impopular, y fijo centro de burlas y granizados en el rostro, Rachel Berry?

Y sin que Rachel pudiese decir algo más, Quinn presionó la mano de la otra chica, y arrastró, poco menos, hacia un lugar más apartado. Cuando Quinn rozó su piel, contra la de Rachel, no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en su estómago. Echándole la culpa a las hormonas del embarazo, la chica miró con suma seriedad a la otra joven.

-¿Qué sucede, Quinn? Si es por tu embarazo, yo…-

-¿Sales con Puck?-Soltó Quinn secamente, mirando de forma penetrante, a los cafés ojos de Rachel.

-Oh, claro que no.-Respondió Rachel, con tranquilidad.-Sólo le estaba ayudando con los apuntes, porque…-

Pero antes de que acabase la oración, Quinn ya había desaparecido de su vista. Y simplemente, Rachel se limitó a levantar sus hombres, tratando de ignorar el escozor que había sentido en su piel, cuando cogió la mano de Quinn Fabray.

Fue entonces cuando la noticia, pues rumor ya no era, que Rachel Barry salía con Tom Bruce, un jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, de la escuela.

Y los extraños (y ni explicables, según la propia Quinn) celos, emergieron nuevamente en el pecho de la chica. ¡Ah! ¡Debían de ser las hormonas del embarazo!

Pero eso no pudo quitar, que Quinn desarrollase una especie de obsesión, en Rachel Berry. Y realmente, Quinn no se había percatado de aquel comportamiento obsesivo sobre Rachel, hasta cuando se pilló a ella misma, siguiendo a Rachel, hacia el tocador de chicas. Aunque era demasiado tarde, pues Rachel se dirigía a ella, con una expresión entre duda e intriga.

-Quinn, ¿es mi imaginación, o tú me sigues?-Dijo algo tímida, pues le parecía una idea casi ridícula que Quinn Fabray, siguiese los pasos de Rachel Berry.

Al no haber respuesta inmediata, Rachel abrió de nuevo su boca, es busca de preguntas, mas lo que recibió, fueron los suaves labios de Quinn, rozando los propios. Y para sorpresa de ambas, realmente, Rachel correspondió el beso.

Tenía que admitirlo… ¡era tan excitante, tan dulce… tan ansiado! Quinn, siendo así, comenzó a besar de forma algo brusca a Rachel, como su estuviese desesperada, por sentir la boca de la chica, sobre ella. Rodeó de forma posesiva, la cintura de Rachel en sus brazos.

Pero fue cuando Rachel soltó un gemido, y toda la realidad volvió a la cabeza de Quinn. El beso se acabó, las manos de Quinn abandonaron al cuerpo de Rachel, casi como si el contacto de éste quemase.

Con los labios rojizos, y el rostro ruborizado, Rachel quedó estática, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Quinn.

Rápidamente, Quinn salió corriendo de allí, deseando que nadie la hubiese visto. Pero no era su culpa… eran culpa de las hormonas del embarazo, ¿qué más que eso podría ser?


End file.
